


His Goddess

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flying Dutchman, Forced Immortality, Immortals, Lockets, Love, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Pirates, Singing, Sorrow, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Davy Jones reflects on a love that abandoned him centuries ago... His goddess... Calypso...





	His Goddess

For years he thought of nothing but her, the goddess who promised her heart. When they could be together again she abandoned him. His rage is like a storm, a raging storm of sorrow...  
  
Davy Jones stared silently at the heart-shaped locket, his eyes burning with tears. The captain slammed his claw onto the keys of his organ, the sound ringing out into the night.  
  
Jones rose to his feet slowly before he glanced at the locket one last time, finally taking a seat again. The captain closed his eyes and opened the locket, allowing the soft lullaby to begin before his tentacle beard began moving, striking each and every key along with the soft tune, pouring his heart into the song.  
  
Davy Jones let out a choked sob as he continued, his thoughts raging with thoughts of her, his goddess... Calypso...  
  
_Calypso._  
  
_Calypso..._  
  
_Calypso._  
  
That name filled him with a relentless amount of rage, so much so that his beard moved faster and harder over the keys, the song darkening and becoming a storm. Violent and vengeful... He then began to sing softly, the song that applied to their love...  
  
"Cruel and cold like winds in the sea... Will you ever return to me?  
  
Hear my voice sing with the tide... My love will never die...  
  
Over waves and deep in the blue, I will give up my heart for you...  
  
Ten long years, I'll wait to go by...  
  
My love will never die..."  
  
His song had slowed for a moment before he went faster and his tone became even harsher like him... Filled with an endless rage...

"Come my love be one with the sea!

  
Rule with me for eternity!

  
Drown all dreams so mercilessly!

  
And leave their souls to me!  
  
Play the song you sang long ago!

  
And wherever the storm may blow!

  
You will find the key to my heart!

  
We'll never be apart!  
  
Wild and strong you can't be contained.

  
Never bound nor ever chained...

  
Wounds you caused will never mend!

  
And you will never end..."


End file.
